DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): Less than 8 percent of Oncologists in the United States are of Afro-American, Latino or Native American descent. At the same time members of these same ethnic groups have disproportionate rates of cancer associated morbidity and mortality. This disproportionate share of morbidity and minority is felt to be multifactorial in origin. One of the contributing factors, however, is felt to be related to the small number of minority oncologists. This application is for a Minority Medical Oncology Award to support the training of a minority fellow in the Massachusetts General Hospital, Brigham & Women's Hospital and Dana-Farber Cancer Institute combined Hematology/Oncology Training Program. Submitted is a detailed plan for a five-year training program. This program includes 18 months of clinical training in Hematology-Oncology; 12 months of advanced medical training with emphasis on leadership and teaching skills; two years of lab research with an emphasis on lab techniques, the principles of molecular biology and research design; and six months of training in epidemiology, community outreach, and minority recruitment and retention. The goal of this training program is to produce a well-trained oncologist with strong leadership and teaching skills who is sensitive and meets the issues surrounding minority access to oncologic care. At the same time it is hoped that this physician will serve as a role model for minority housestaff and medical students.